The Snow Angel and Thunderstorms
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Since she was a little girl, thunderstorms have terrified Weiss. With a nearly empty dormitory on vacation, Weiss is having trouble sleeping alone.


_**RWBY**_

_**The Snow Angel and Thunderstorms**_

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_Since she was a little girl, thunderstorms have terrified Weiss. With a nearly empty dormitory on vacation, Weiss is having trouble sleeping alone._

* * *

Cold air sinks.

The sun warms the world and the warm air rises because it is less dense than the surrounding air. The transfer of heat from the land to the upper atmosphere creates convection. This cycle of unstable air and moisture lays the foundation for thunderstorms.

I know so much about them but…

_A flash of white and rolling thunder crash against my window._

I hate it.

I hate it. I hate it. I hate. I hate it. _I hate it!_

Cowering under my blankets over an irrational fear I understand perfectly well like some… some… little girl…

I hate it.

Being alone.

The dormitories were nearly empty for the holidays. Ruby and Yang went to visit their father. Blake went to do whatever it is she does. Pyrrha went home to participate in some tournament or film a commercial. Ren is probably sleeping at home and Nora… I'd rather not think about what she does in her free time.

I didn't want to go home to see my father. I'd prefer to avoid him if possible.

So here I was, alone in the dorms.

Alone with a damned thunderstorm.

Worthless weathermen.

_Another flash of light. A lightning bolt splits a tree. It all happens in silence. By the time I can start to feel my heart beating again, I hear the thunder reminding me of how small I am._

Oh, and there's also Jaune's snoring.

How does that dense blubbering idiot manage to snooze through this havoc is utterly beyond me.

My hair's down. My nightgown is thin.

I covered myself with my blanket. I thought as long as my skin wasn't exposed, the lightning couldn't touch me. But the thunder still keeps roaring.

Reminding me how small I am.

And how alone I am.

With Jaune's snoring across the damned hallway!

_Another lightning bolt strikes. _

_I feel torn in half._

That's it. That's it! I've had enough!

I slip out of bed, quietly as I could. I thought I could hide from the lightning.

I took my blanket and pillow with me.

Across my room, through my door, across the hallway, and through Jaune's stupidly unlocked door, then across his room, and finally at his bedside.

"Jaune."

The idiot was snoring.

"Jaune," I repeated.

And he just keeps on snorin'.

I raised my pillow high. I'm going to beat some sense into this idiot.

_A lightning bolt struck. Howling winds and rain battering against the window. Screeching it. I thought the window would shatter. I thought the white lightning would sweep into the room and take me..._

_...and make me lonelier than I already am._

So I jumped onto his bed and dove under the covers.

Under the covers with him.

And this idiot was still snoring!

Unbelievable.

"Jaune," I said with hard elbow to his face.

Finally, the idiot wakes.

"W-Weiss?" He sounded half-asleep, which to be fair he probably was. His eyes weren't focused and his breath smelled of sulfur, desperately in need of mint. "What are you doing here?"

Oh never mind. I can't tell him.

"This is dream," I lied.

Jaune smiled. His half-opened eyes closed.

He wraps his arms around me.

"Okay," he said with a gigantic goofy smile on his idiot face.

"Wh-what! Stop!"

He didn't hear my protest, mumbling how pleasant a dream he was having. His arm was stronger than I thought it would be. One palm was pressed against my back, the other on my side. I could feel his fingertips gently tighten, as if he were trying to grip tightly my entire form.

"This is nice," the idiot mumbled as his hands went around my spine and thigh. "So nice…"

I'm going to murder him.

"Jaune, you stupid idi-"

_Lightning struck._

It felt like an eternity before I opened my eyes.

The white flash slowly receded and my vision slowly returned. Residue light from colored digital clocks and a small night light by Jaune's drawer let me make out his face. It was still goofy, naturally.

It took a moment to realize my arms were now wrapped around him.

Jaune mumbled in his sleep.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up… snoo snoo snoo…"

He nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head.

I knew Jaune was taller than me, although this was the first time I realized the difference. My arms could barely wrap themselves around him. And his were tight on me. I was going to be stuck here… all night… _being touched by this pissant_… because of a stupid, stupid, stupid fear of being… argh! But one thought keeps pervading my mind…

Why is he wearing this ridiculous pajama onesie?

I sighed.

"This is nice though," I admitted. He was like a giant teddy bear.

His breath was warm and smelled slightly less disgusting the more he spoke while he slept.

"You're so beautiful, Snow Angel… snoo snoo snoo…"

_Another lightning bolt came. But I was too shocked to notice it._

Did this idiot just flirt with me in his sleep?

My head was pressed against his chest. The lightning instinctively made me tighten my grip on him and the thunder that followed made me tighten it more. My cheek and ear were against his fuzzy chest, covered in that stupid onesie. I could feel his heart.

It was kind of soothing actually.

"Not so bad," I thought.

Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to have to sleep here all night attached to this brain dead moron off on a one-way trip to dreamland.

It would be tough to explain in the morning though…

And just when I was thinking it wasn't so bad, Jaune's hand found my butt.

"Sooo cushiooon-y," he slurred his sleep. "Me like-y like-y Weiss-y Weiss-y."

_Gah! _

If I wasn't violated before, I certainly was now. I shifted around and did my best to escape his grasp. For an idiot who keeps failing practice duels he sure has some upper body strength; his arms were like chains and his hands the padlocks. I did my chest to escape but all I did was shift around the position.

It ended up with my back to his chest and his arms around my front.

One arm was snaked across my collarbone and neck.

The other was around my waist.

_A lightning bolt tore across the sky. Jaune's arms were like harnesses. It felt like I was strapped to a rollercoaster ride. I clutched his arms, thinking it'd save me. Like it would do anything to protect me._

I screamed, thinking someone would hear me and save me. The thunder drowned me out.

I hate it.

I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. _I hate it!_

And I'm scared.

I'm scared of being alone.

"Don't cry, Weiss." The pressure of Jaune's arm was warm on the cold night of rain and storm. "You aren't pretty when yo-yo-you're saaaaad," he slurred at the end. Thank goodness he's a heavy sleeper or else I'd have to beat this memory out of him.

Then he gave me a sloppy kiss on the back of the head.

"Oh this idiot."

I sighed.

I was snuggling into his arms.

It was pleasant. What can I say?

_Another lightning strike rolled around. That wasn't so bad._

But Jaune's hand on my chest was.

The arm around my collar bone had slide down. His hand was searching for something to latch onto. It moved slowly, too slow for my to notice before it snapped like a snake. His palm was now cupped and, for all intents and purposes, glued into position.

My heartbeat quickened.

I let out a gasp.

His touch felt disgustingly good.

"You aren't alooone, Weiss-y Weiss-y. I'll love you for-for-eveeer and for-eveeer." Jaune sounded like a drunkard in his sleep, leaving sloppy kisses along the back of my head… and my poor hair… His trail of kisses continued until he found an exposed piece of neck unguarded by my hair and worked his way up to ear.

If I wasn't violated before, I definitely was now.

Jaune Arc was nibbling on my ear while groping me. _In his sleep._

I don't mean to flatter myself but men would literally kill for the honor.

"J-Jaune. Jaune… Jaune!" The best I could muster was gasping his name. His mouth was back on my neck and my attempts to escape only stretched my neck, giving him more surface area to plant kisses on it. The hand on my chest was rough and I could feel the area being sore. I didn't realize it before but the other hand had slipped under my nightgown and was rubbing my bare thigh.

"Weiss-y Weissy," he called out. Jaune's lips had found my cheeks. It was like a wet stamp pressed against my face as I did my best to dodge it from hitting its mark.

The idiot was getting danger close to my lips.

"Jaune!" I finally managed to break free of his hold. Jaune rolled away from me, just before tipping over his bed, before rolling slightly back towards me.

His arms were limp.

"Weiss-y Weiss-y snooo… snooo… snoo…"

I sat up in bed, the rain was now gentle.

The worst of the storm was over.

I looked at him. A stupidly goofy grin plastered over his face in a onesie that made him look like an utter toddler. What a joke. What a joke!

To think I thought I could found comfort in him…

"You stupid idiot… stupid, stupid, stupid idiot."

Wouldn't hold me. Wouldn't look at me. Wouldn't protect me.

_A flash of white light. Chills ran up my spine. I looked towards the window. I saw my reflection. Like a mirror. I saw myself, pure and white drowned in a snowy death. It was suffocating._

_I saw myself crying like a stupid, little girl._

I looked back at Jaune, still stuck on dreamland. Completely oblivious to the miraculous acts of fortune that transpired him to have such intimacy with a Schnee princess.

One of my hands was rubbing the tears from my eyes.

The other was on the bed, propping myself up.

I felt his fingertips on mine.

"Don't cry Weiss-y-channn," he said before snoring.

Out like clockwork…

Looking at him, I don't know what supernatural force compelled me. Or maybe I did and I just don't want to admit it. In any case, the persuasion was strong. Like an addiction that I needed to feed.

I lifted up his arms and pulled it around myself.

The blanket was in disarray and I straightened it out for both us.

His breathing was calm and paced. Mine was erratic. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt it would break my ribcage and burst out. I slide my arms around him.

Both of us, tucked in bed, like a pair of lovers.

This felt ridiculously, disgustingly, and filthy damned good.

I looked up.

I saw his lips. His smile.

"You stupid blabber idiot," I said as I dug myself a small nest for my head on his chest. "The things I do for you…" I sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." I guess I'll have to be content with just this as I tried to get some rest with his dead-meat arms around me.

Then the idiot had to say it.

"I love you, Weiss-y-channn."

His arms came to life. They gave me a gentle squeeze.

Oh screw it all.

_A lightning bolt ripped across the sky. _

_That lightning bolt can go screw itself. I'm throwing all caution to the wind! I'll just stand in the storm and let it take my ship where it goes! To hell and back with restraint and refinement and riposte. I'm done being Weiss Schnee, the little girl. I'm done with being scared. I'm done with being alone!_

So I kissed him and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Snow Angel and Thunderstorms Fin**

**Author's Notes : **_There are some reviewers who asked for a sequel to Marriage Interview. It's probably never going to happen unless I get some divine inspiration. If you're interested in knowing, my preferred trope of exploit is Defrosting the Ojou. I really enjoy writing the thoughts of a refined ojou-sama, or high-class lady, be humbled by idiots. This is why I like characters such as Jaune or TouMAN from Raildex (SHOKUHOU NEW TESTAMENT 11, OH MUH GAWD. MUH QUEEN MENTAL OUT. OH GOD). Defrosting the ojou doesn't happen in reaction chapters just to get cast opinions. It's also not fun for me to write (mainly because I have a lot of difficulty writing if there are more than two characters in a scene). WEAKNESSES. COMFORT. ALL THAT LIME. So real._

_So the short answer is no sequels unless I feel there's something good I'd like to add._

_;_; _

_Love the Ojou. Defrost the Ojou. Win the best girl, Ojou._

**P.S.** _I tried a bonus scene. If it's good I'll try to add them in for other one-shots._

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

_Vacation is over. Everyone has returned to Beacon to resume class. Team RWBY along with Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren are sitting at the lunch table._

*Enter Nora!*

**Nora: **Ren! Ren!

**Ren:** What is it, Nora?

**Nora:** Remember when I said our dormitory was haunted!?

**Ren:** No.

**Nora: **Glad you remembered! So before we went on vacation I watched this great movie that scared the jeepers out of me! It was called _Paranormal Activity_.

**Ren: **Look, Nora. I appreciate your ghostbusting shenanigans but Jaune was just telling us about this crazy dream he had over vacation…

**Weiss:** A dream nobody wants to talk about!

**Jaune:** Guys! It wasn't a dream!

_Jaune points to his face, multiple bruises and black eyes were on it._

**Jaune: **Something definitely happened! Something did something horrible to me to make me forget what happened that night!

**Yang:** Probably fell down of the stairs chasing your dream girl, lover-boy. Eh, Blake?

_Yang nudges Blake for a follow-up. Blake looks up from her books_

**Blake:** Seems more like it happened multiple times.

**Ruby:** With a cement block.

**Jaune: **Guys… I know this is hard to believe…

**Nora: **Save it for after the video! Look!

_Nora reveals a fancy, expensive television set hooked up to some surveillance equipment._

**Nora:** Jaune, remember how I said I would respect your privacy?

**Jaune: **Uh… no… on the contrary you said…

**Nora: **Yes! So anyways I video taped you during the entire vacation.

**Jaune:** What.

_Nora turns on the television display._

**Nora: **You guys are going to love this….

_Everyone watches the screen intently. It's an image of nighttime in Team JNPR's room with only Jaune sound asleep. Then the door opens and a white figure approaches by his bedside. It's movements were fluid like snow on ice. After a few moments, the white figure slips into Jaune's bed with a flash of lightning._

**Yang:** Hey… isn't that.

**Weiss:** No it isn't! No it definitely isn't!

**Blake:** You piqued my curiosity but now you have my full attention.

**Ruby:** That can't seriously be… *_Ruby snorts a laugh_* No way. Right guys? Right, Weiss…? Weiss?

**Weiss:** Leave me alone… just leave me alone…

_Jaune leapt from his seat and grabbed the screen._

**Jaune:** YES! THIS IS MY PROOF! THIS IS THE EVIDENCE!

_Jaune turned to Nora._

**Jaune:** NORA! THANK YOU FOR VIOLATING MY PRIVACY AND MY BASIC HUMAN RIGHTS!

_Jaune turned to the rest of the group._

**Jaune:** SEE GUYS!? I TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME!

_Jaune pointed at the screen like that evil monkey from Family Guy._

**Jaune:** A WHITE DEMENTOR!

* * *

******P.S.S.** _For the love of the belly-drumming sea otter who lives in the sky if you say you see errors please say what they are. I don't proofread my stuff. I just write it and post it the day of. I edit it after I release and I'm sober enough to realize that I misspelled 'your' as 'you're' or I used the wrong pronoun somewhere._

**Bonus Scene Fin.**


End file.
